Bit error rate measurement is central to all serial data testing. All other measurements relate back to this one parameter which is the ultimate measurement of link quality. Oscilloscopes in general have typically measured bit error rates from an eye diagram or from a jitter bathtub curve. However, in very high sample acquisitions, these methods have proved unacceptable.